1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium drying device for drying a medium that is transported, a medium drying method, a recording apparatus such as an ink jet type recording apparatus including the medium drying device, and a vapor removing device for removing vapor from gas including vapor.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus including a drying section for drying ink on a recording medium on which recording is performed by ink has been used. For example, a technique in which a liquid component of ink is evaporated by a drying process with respect to the recording medium, vapor generated by the evaporation is heated and compressed, the heated and compressed vapor is ejected onto the recording medium, and then the medium is dried is disclosed in JP-A-2014-172285.
However, since the drying section of the recording apparatus of the related art disclosed in JP-A-2014-172285 is a steam drying mechanism holding humidity, there is room for improvement in terms of promoting drying of the ink ejected onto the recording medium. In addition, for the recording apparatus of the related art disclosed in JP-A-2014-172285, it is not taken into consideration that vapor of the ink component that is evaporated by drying is released into a surrounding environment.